


Mine

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [22]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fondling, Jealousy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: In order to retrieve sensitive information about the empire, Jyn has to flirt with her informant. Cassian doesn't take it very well.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakCityPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/gifts).



* * *

 

Coruscant was one of the planets that Cassian truly hated, but when Jyn got word from an old friend of hers - someone who used to be a designer for the Death Star - about a hyperspace tracking project the empire was in the process of creating, he agreed that they should check it out.

Getting intel from informants was second nature to Jyn now, as she'd been in the rebellion for three years and had plenty of practice. Cassian was proud of her for being patient when it came to the delicacy of these kind of missions.

The woman she was when he'd first met her? She would've just beat the person up and used intimidation to get everything she needed to know. But now, she was a seasoned intelligence agent and much better at wheedling information out of informants. Cassian would even say that she was just as good, if not, better than him at it. Although, this case had him more frustrated than any others before.

That would **definitely** be attributed to the sleazy informant whose hand was currently caressing Jyn's wrist. The person in question, Jaak Byomte, used to be a part of Saw Gerrera's group. So he was trustworthy...to an extent.

Minutes passed and the spy captain was halfway through his glass when his eyes trained on Jyn as she slipped something in the small satchel wrapped around her waist. Good. He finally gave her the information. Jyn handed Jaak money for his help and Cassian took this as his cue. He tipped back his drink, downed it in one swallow and paid the bartender. When he slid off his stool and turned around, she was by his side.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

As they walked through the bar, Cassian said, "What did he whisper to you right before you left the table?"

Jyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, just that he was hoping I'd come up to his room with him. Said he'd like to trace my curves with his tongue. Disgusting creep. I hope I never have to get intel from him again."

That bastard had the gall to be proposition Jyn? _His Jyn?_  Cassian grabbed the hand of the woman beside him and tugged her forward as his pace increased.

"Cassian? What's wrong?" Jyn sounded concerned, but he said nothing. It was only a few moments later that they were out of the bar and breathing in the grimy air of Coruscant. Cassian turned into a nearby alleyway, stalked several feet down until he came to a stop and pushed Jyn against the wall.

Jyn's eyes were wide, not in fear, but in confusion. "Cassian, what's going o-" Her words were interrupted by his mouth crashing onto hers. She gasped into the kiss and he didn't waste any time taking the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned at the entry and gripped at his bulky blue jacket, holding on tightly. Her eyelids fluttered adorably as Cassian's body brushed against her own.

He wasted no time nudging Jyn's legs apart and moving a hand down to stroke her clothed center. The action made her dig her fingernails deeper into his jacket and she scratched his chest, eliciting a chuckle from him.

Jyn bucked her hips up and Cassian felt the full force of blood rush down to his groin. He was hard and from the way she grabbed his ass and tugged him even closer, she wanted to feel it. Obliging her, Cassian pressed his length to her thigh and she mewled in pleasure. That voice was like music to his ears.

The moment was heady and extremely passionate, even more so when Jyn started wrestling Cassian's tongue with hers. But as amazing as this kiss was, Cassian had no desire to take Jyn against the wall of a filthy bar in Coruscant. So, he reluctantly pulled away from her and rested his forehead to hers, both catching their breath from the intensity of that kiss.

When she was finally able to talk, Jyn asked, "What was that for?"

"Forgive me for being so forceful, querida, but seeing you flirt with that bastard was too much for me. I know you were only playing a role, but I couldn't help feeling jealous."

Jyn smiled and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "There's nothing to forgive, Cassian. You know I love it when you're rough with me. If a little flirtation gets you to react like that, I may volunteer for more of these missions."

She began to laugh, but Cassian's lips smothered the sound effectively.

 


End file.
